


X (translated version)

by Electra_Gaunt



Series: The X - Chris Brown Edition [3]
Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Bromance, Bromance to Romance (kind of), Chris Bown - X (album) references, Fluff, M/M, Realization, Song Lyrics, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electra_Gaunt/pseuds/Electra_Gaunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music is in everything he does.<br/>There's always a song (like a soundtrack) which could be associated to each moment of his new life as a professional footballer,  - and not only for these ones.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And as much as I messed up, always give me your best love<br/>They don’t know about us, they don’t know about it<br/>Sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve you."<br/>[Chris Brown, Don't think they know]</p>
            </blockquote>





	X (translated version)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the transleted version of my previous work called "X", which is in italian. I'm not english (as you can surely tell) so please bare with my mistakes.  
> Actually I'm searching for a beta-reader, so if any of you want to collaborate with me it'd be amazing (write to me in private or just leave a comment with your e-mail, so we can talk in a private way) <3 Or, even if you don't want to be my Beta, but you know where I can find one please let me know, I'll appreciate it :D
> 
> Anyway, hope you like this little thing!  
> You can follow me on twitter (@ElectraGaunt) or on tumblr ( www.electragaunt.tumblr.com, also).
> 
> :')

> "When I was by myself I was fast asleep  
> Since you came around I’ve been up for weeks."

Chris Brown,  **x**

 

 

* * *

 

 

Marco had noticed it right away, ‘cause you cannot really ignore or resize such a close bond like they shared.

He knew Mario very well, even if they had never been teammates until then, except for the U-21 experience. Seeing him wearing the same shirt as Marco does, knowing that he is close to him, - a sincere friend attached to him,- could not make him happier and pleased than that.

They had begun to live in symbiosis from the very beginning, like brothers or best friends do, they never leave each other side and they even start sleepover at one another home when it was possible. Marco often accompanied his friend all around Dortmund for shopping trip or whatever, before bringing Mario home.

By now there was little of which they never spoke about.

 

-

 

It happened when they came back from one away game on the first part of the Bundesliga. Mario was physically tired from the play just performed and, even if the joy of the victory keeps them high, he can’t stand the usual mood. He fall right asleep as soon as they sit in the BVB bus, which was leading straight to Dortmund, thanks to the proximity of the two cities. Marco had been watching him throughout the trip regularly (specifically each 3 minutes, at the end of every single song that was part of his personal R&B playlist), when Kloppo interrupted Marco with his loud voice, letting them all know that they were just arrived at the Signal Iduna.

At that point, the blonde guy approached the younger who was breathing heavily and, shaking his shoulder, Marco was able to wake Mario up.

“What-?”

“We arrive, Sunny. Come on, let’s go,” and said so he picked up both his Mario’s training bags, getting of the bus and saying good-byes to their teammates and Kloppo.

After the usual warnings from the Manager, who announced that the trainings session of the day after was postponed of a couple of hours (‘So you all are able to rest a little bit more’ said Jugern, grinning ironically, while Mats was shaking his head, eyes pointed to sky), everyone started to lead to the parking lot.

Mario was almost there to open his car, when suddenly Mario stopped him, grabbing his wrist. 

“I can’t let you drive, forget it. You’re half-asleep, like a horse. Come with at mine.”

The younger guy thanked him with a tired smile, following him in silence. Simply.

 

 

Mario wore an old Marco’s t-shirt (his own old t-shirt, the one which he usually use every time Mario stays at his friend house), taking off his jeans and the Nike shoes, before falling asleep completely on the king size bed in Marco’s bedroom, while the older player was in the near bathroom refreshing himself. He was chatting a little bit, deceiving himself that Mario was really listening to him.

When Marco came out from the room, he stopped talking immediately and leaned to the jamb of the door. The younger boy was there, on his bed, lying on his belly with his leg curled up toward his chest. His arms around a pillow, his beautiful face relaxed and peaceful.

And then it happened.

His green eyes widened a bit at the sudden revelation and he had to lie at the frame of the door behind him. The fast heartbeat betrayed his feelings constantly, but in that moment was impossible keep ignoring that stab in the stomach.

It could mean only one thing, really.

 

Marco avoided to think about it; he left the room, heading to the kitchen for drinking a glass of milk and eating a couple of biscuits even if was late in the night. He stayed there, watching a stupid show on TV for half an hour circa, before giving up. He was just too tired. The couch could had been a good alternative to the double bad in his room (where Mario was, at the moment). But what would Mario say the next morning? They were used to sleep in the same bad. That bad. And, to be honest, Marco didn’t want to sleep away from him.

Going back in the room was like feeling those emotions all over again, stronger than before.

Marco has to stop thinking about Mario in this way. It wasn’t right, it was just _not possible._

‘Maybe I’m just too tired to think straight, right now; better fall asleep’ reflected the older player, lying down near the brunette, turning around to face the wall (he couldn’t stand the view of Mario sleeping peacefully) and leaving every thought fly away; he waited for Morfeo.

~~But Morfeo never came by.~~


End file.
